Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-chip light emitting diode chip.
Description of Related Art
Recently, featuring in high directivity, energy saving, etc., light emitting diodes have been widely applied to various lighting devices and display devices. In addition to the disposition of light emitting layers in the light emitting diodes, it is usually required a proper chip structure for the light emitting diodes, so as to enhance the efficiency of the output light and also improve the reliability and lifetime of the light emitting diodes.
The chip structure of the light emitting diodes typically includes a reflective layer, which is used for redirecting the output light and enhancing the light efficiency of the light emitting diodes. The reflective layer is easily oxidized by external water vapor. After the oxidation, the reflective layer suffers the reduced reflectance and detaches or peels off easily. As a result, the structure of the light emitting diodes is often configured with elements having an ability to block the invasion of water vapor. However, these elements having the ability to block the invasion of water vapor may decrease the light intensity of the outgoing light of the light emitting diodes.